Hate me, more!
by Mikado-colors
Summary: J'ia donné naissance à cet écrit parce qu'une gentille lectrice m'a demandé un petit truc en rapport avec mon autre OS "You're mine, Misaki!".


**Auteur**: Je suis l'auteur de cette merveilleuse (ou pas) histoire.

**Titre**: Hate me, more!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et même si je les emprunte pour une histoire sans prétention, ils restent à l'auteur et seulement à lui. Quel dommage !

**Pairing****: **Saruhiko/Misaki

**Note**** : **Une gentille lectrice, Hamako, m'a fait une requête suite à mon OS « You're mine, Misaki ! » alors voilà ! Je la rends réalité, en espérant que ça sera à la hauteur de l'attente ~

Et on va dire que c'est un univers parallèle à celui de l'anime, car je savais pas trop comment le caser ailleurs !

* * *

Sans savoir pourquoi, Fushimi s'était encore une fois mêlé des combats de son ancien camarade. Dès qu'il le savait tout près, il se devait d'aller le voir, de le saluer, de l'embêter et surtout de le provoquer. Il avait enfin droit à un peu d'attention. Même si c'était de la haine, une rage contre lui, il avait le regard de Misaki braquait sur lui et cela lui suffisait pleinement. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Pourtant à ce moment précis, il était en train de faire équipe avec lui pour battre le chien noir, Kuro. Les bleus et les rouges se battaient, tout comme leur roi respectif. Mais une autre équipe tentait de les faire arrêter et de les pousser à quitter l'île. C'était impératif pour sauver un maximum de personnes mais beaucoup ne voulaient pas entendre d'ordres venant qu'une autre personne que leur roi. C'état comme cela que Yata et Fushimi s'étaient lancés dans un combat contre Kuro. Mais même à eux deux, ils n'arrivaient pas à faire le poids contre ce jeune homme. Il avait une force monstrueuse. En quelques mouvements, il envoya Misaki balader dans les airs, le projetant violemment contre son allié de fortune.

Les deux étaient maintenant à terre, Kuro restant debout à attendre leurs prochaines attaques. Le noir ne pensait pas que les deux garçons auraient compris la situation juste en se faisant écraser. Mais son attention fut attirée par le plus petit qui semblait souffrir plus qu'il était attendu après un choc comme celui qu'il venait d'endurer.

**- ****Argh !**

Sous la douleur le corps de Yata se cambra. Fushimi ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre la source du problème. Il se tourna vers son camarade et attrapa le col de son haut pour le baisser et laisser apparaître la marque d'Homra sur son torse. La marque luisait.

**- ****Ses pouvoirs sont hors de contrôle.**

Pendant qu'ils se battaient entre eux, Mikoto se battait avec le roi bleu. Le rouge était en train de perdre le contrôle. Fushimi sentit une rage bouillir en lui. Même absent, Mikoto savait ramener l'attention sur lui. Il allait mourir, personne ne se voilait la face, ou il allait tout détruire, au choix. Mais cela importait peu aux yeux du brun. Misaki allait encore parler de lui et vouloir aller le voir. Il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter.

**- ****Mikoto-san…,** Souffla le rouquin malgré la douleur qui l'irradiait. Ce fut le mot de trop pour Fushimi. Il céda à l'impulsion, à l'envie qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son ancien camarade au coin d'une rue. Il forçait souvent la rencontre, il devait l'avouer. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Si Yata ne l'avait pas laissé tomber pour Mikoto rien de tout ça ne serait arriver.

Saruhiko ne laissa pas le temps à Yata de se redresser, il enflamma ses doigts et les fit lentement glisser sur la peau qui était marquée par le roi rouge. Il brisa ainsi le seau d'appartenance à Homra du rouquin comme il l'avait fait avec le sien. Le temps que Misaki réalise et se remettre de la vivement douleur qui l'irradiait à nouveau, Fushimi avait fini son affaire. Le rouquin n'était plus lié à ce gang des rues.

**- ****Enculé !**

Misaki l'attrapa par le col avant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Même la haine qui l'envahissait depuis que son ami l'avait trahi ne pouvait réaliser avec celle qui l'animait à ce moment-là. Fushimi avait voulu quitter Homra, soit. C'était son choix. Mais de quel droit avait-il décidé de détruire sa marque à lui !

**- ****Ha ha, Misaki … A quoi bon la garder, c'est fini.**

**- Non ! Mikoto est toujours là-bas ! **

La rage qui l'animait s'intensifiait à chaque regard pour ce traître. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller et abandonner. Il se jeta à nouveau sur lui, oubliant le chien noir, pour le ruer de coup. Fushimi ne se laissa pas faire, pourtant un sourire s'était glissé sur ses lèvres. Il avait toute l'attention du rouquin sur lui. Il l'avait obtenu de la pire manière qui soit, mais il s'en fichait. Ce qui contentait à cet instant était le résultat et rien d'autre.

**- ****Vous êtes les seuls à vous battre, il est temps d'arrêter.**

Ce n'était pas Kuro qui tentait d'arrêter les deux, mais Rikio qui n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait évacuer et Homra ou non, il devait les emmener tous les deux loin d'ici pour laisser leur roi en finir comme il se devait. Cela le tuait de laisser Mikoto mourir comme ça, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il vit bien que Yata n'en avait pas fini. Il les sépara donc par la force et les porta chacun sur une épaule.

**- ****Putain ! Lâche moi, le gros ! J'en ai pas fini !**

**- Je n'agis pas comme si je voulais te sauver. Considère ça comme de la compassion de la part du Roi****, **Lança Rikio à l'attention de Fushimi, ignorant tous les dires du plus petit. Bientôt, ils seraient tous à la même enseigne, alors marque effacée ou non, ils devaient partir. Mikoto n'aimerait pas savoir que ses coéquipiers se sacrifient comme ça pour lui.

**- Ta trahison signifie peu pour lui.**

**- Et c'est le problème…**

* * *

Et voilà! Bon je suis pas très douée pour ce genre d'écrit. Oui, je suis rarement satisfaite... Mais j'espère que ça satisfera la personne qui me l'a demandé ! Et aussi que ça n'aura pas été horrible à lire pour les curieux qui seront passés par là!


End file.
